Wooden Pencil
by kimsangraa
Summary: "Bagaimana, kau suka aku tidak?" tanya Hoshi, tersenyum. Uh, Hoshi si penyihir itu benar-benar mampu membuat pemandu sorak beraksi di perut Jihoon.; Hoshi/Woozi/SoonHoon. BL. Last chap!
1. Wooden Pencil

**;kwon soonyoung[hoshi]/lee jihoon[woozi]**  
;by kimsangraa (and slight of raein ren)  
;wooden pencil, chapter 1; prolog; _magic_?

#-#-#

Jihoon tidak pernah percaya pada sihir.

(Tapi ia lumayan suka dengan Harry Potter. Adegan dimana Severus Snape menangis karena ternyata ia sangat mencintai Lily Potter itu sangat bagus sekali.)

Kalian boleh saja mengatakan kalau tubuh lelaki itu memang lebih mungil dari rata-rata. Dan karena hal itu, Jihoon tampak seperti smurf atau elf, atau mungkin juga seperti peri rumah yang ada di Harry Potter.

Tapi tidak. Jihoon mendengus—uap-uap musim dingin hasil nafasnya berkebul.

Ia bukan kurcaci, kakinya masih lebih panjang dari tubuhnya kok. Ia juga bukan smurf dan elf, dan maaf saja, ia tidak berwajah buruk dan berpakaian lusuh seperti Krecher atau Dobby. Ia tidak percaya sihir. Jadi pada saat ada rumor bahwa pensil ajaib telah ada di dunia, Jihoon sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Aku lebih tertarik dengan sungai Han yang membeku dan apakah ikan-ikan di bawahnya juga membeku." kata Jihoon sambil merapatkan syal merahnya. Itu petang hari yang dingin, suhu turun beberapa derajat dari tadi siang. Dari perhatian Jihoon, warung-warung yang menjual alkohol jadi lebih ramai. Sayangnya ia belum dalam usia legal untuk bisa berpesta dengan botol-botol soju.

Minghao ada di sebelahnya, bergerak-gerak ceria. "Tapi, katanya mereka benar-benar membuat pansil ajaib itu, _Hyung_. Aku dengar ciri-cirinya, pansil itu dari kayu berwarna coklat dan _blablablabla_ —"

Jihoon memutar bola mata. _Blablabla_ , uh, bahasa Cina lagi. Perlu diingatkan untuk Minghao kalau Jihoon tidak bisa bahasa Cina.

"Minghao, yang betul 'pensil' bukan 'pansil'." ujar Jihoon, tanpa sadar membenarkan pengucapannya. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan hal ini, dan akhir-akhir ini Jihoon jadi tidak begitu peduli kalau Minghao mulai bicara dengan bahasa rumit itu lagi.

"Ah, iya, pensil."

Mereka terdiam sembari berjalan. Minghao tidak lagi berbicara—permen tangkai yang sewarna dengan rambut Jihoon itu lebih membuatnya tertarik. Sekali lagi, Jihoon tak begitu peduli. Ia merapatkan syalnya lagi. Sembari berpikir mungkin akan mampir ke toko 24 jam dulu di dekat apartemennya untuk membeli _ramyeon_. Mi hangat di musim dingin seperti ini, Jihoon mendesah, pasti sempurna.

Di persimpangan, ia berpisah dengan Minghao yang belok kanan. Sementara Jihoon melanjutkan jalan. Palang toko 24 jam sudah terlihat. Jihoon meniup-niup tangannya. Mungkin ia juga butuh sarung tangan baru.

"Mungkin aku butuh beberapa pensil dan bolpoin juga," gumam Jihoon.

Ia melewati deretan alat tulis. Diambilnya beberapa jenis pensil dan ia juga mengambil penghapus. Jihoon agak terpikir dengan topik yang diangkat Minghao beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi ia mengangkat bahu, lagi-lagi tak begitu peduli. Dibawanya barang-barang itu ke tempat pembayaran dan ia disambut seorang paruh baya.

"Terimakasih," kata Jihoon setelah menerima kembalian. Ia segera keluar dan berjalan ke apartemennya. Ketika ia masuk, sepatu Seungcheol sudah ada tertata rapi di rak. Ia agak terheran-heran.

"Oh, Jihoon," sapa Seungcheol, kepalanya melongok dari sofa. Sepertinya ia sudah mandi.

Jihoon menaruh belanjaannya di atas meja. "Kau tidak jadi jalan dengan Jeonghan?"

"Ia sakit jadi tadi aku hanya menjenguknya. Kau bawa apa?" tanya Seungcheol, lompat dari sofa untuk mengambil plastik itu. "Kau sudah latihan dengan Ailee- _nuna_?"

"Ada stik keju." Jihoon menguap. "Sudah tadi, lancar. Aku mau mandi dulu, seduhkan _ramyeon_."

Ia mendengar persetujuan dari Seungcheol sembari menaruh mantel dan syalnya di tiang. Jihoon menuju kamar dan mengambil handuk baru dari lemari. Seungcheol masih telentang, dengan santai memakan stik keju. Jihoon melewatinya dan menuju kamar mandi lalu menyalakan kran air panas. Mungkin ia akan berendam sebentar.

Sembari menunggu air panas itu mengisi bak, ia mendengar suara iklan dari televisi.

" _Pensil ajaib, menulis dengan lancar, halus. Tidak meninggalkan bekas kotor, gampang diraut! Segera beli pensil ini agar Anda tidak menyesal!_ "

Jihoon tersenyum malas. Mungkin iya itu yang disebut 'ajaib'.

#-#-#

Minggu pagi itu Jihoon kembali sendirian di apartemennya.

Udaranya masih sedingin beberapa waktu lalu, namun kali ini salju sudah berhenti turun. Jihoon masih membiarkan pemanas menyala tanpa henti di apartemennya. Seungcheol tidak suka udara dingin dan Jihoon gampang terkena flu, itu beberapa faktor kenapa pemanas tak pernah dimatikan.

(Seungcheol juga berkata bahwa pemanas itu juga bermanfaat bagi makanan. Jika pemanas dinyalakan, maka makanan yang ada di meja makan bisa terus panas. Lalu Jihoon membalasnya, "Mungkin kau pikir pemanas sama dengan _microwave._ ")

Jihoon mendengus, kadang-kadang Seungcheol tampak bodoh tapi juga pintar. Tipikal golongan darah AB sekali.

Jihoon mengambil keju parut dan membawanya ke ruangan yang disebut-sebut sebagai studio personalnya. Ia akan kembali 'bekerja'. Di samping sekolah, ia membuat lagu untuk band indie yang diketuai sahabatnya sendiri, Jisoo. Kemampuannya dalam membuat lagu tidak bisa diragukan, maka seluruh anggota band itu mempercayakan urusan lagu kepada Jihoon.

Jihoon menjumput keju itu dan memakannya. Ia selalu suka keju yang tidak dicampur apa-apa.

Ia mengambil rautan pensil dan menajamkan semua pensil yang dibelinya di toko 24 jam kemarin. Ada tiga pensil yang berbeda, dan semua harus dalam keadaan siap untuk digunakan. Jihoon tidak suka pensil mekanik karena ia gampang mematahkannya. Jadi pensil kayu adalah yang terbaik.

Jihoon mengambil satu pensil secara asal dan menggambar not-not balok pada buku bergarisnya sembari menggumamkan senandung.

Lalu tiba-tiba Jihoon mendengar dentingan yang senada dengan senandungnya.

Ia terdiam.

Jihoon bukanlah sosok yang penakut—ia bahkan bisa melihat film The Conjuring tengah malam—tapi hal ini membuatnya merinding. Bunyinya _ting-ting-ting_ dan jaraknya amat dekat dengannya, jadi ia langsung melompat untuk berdiri di atas kakinya yang tanpa sadar gemetar.

Matanya melirik kesana kemari. Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dan menghasilkan suara _dug-dug-dug_ yang berhamburan seperti derap kaki kuda.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak… Ini pasti hanya pikiranku saja,"

Jihoon menarik nafas, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja, dengan posisi masih berdiri. Tatapannya difokuskan ke buku berisi not balok tadi. Ia mengambil pensil dan menuliskan nada-nada selanjutnya.

Tapi dentingan menakutkan terdengar lagi. Jihoon melotot.

"CUKUP."

Ia berlari, menyambar apapun dari tiang gantungan, lalu membuka pintu dan hampir melupakan alas kaki. Ia masuk lagi dan menendang sepasang sandal keluar pintu, dan segera menutup pintu, yang secara otomatis terkunci lagi.

Jihoon menarik nafas, lalu melirik benda apa saja yang disambarnya. Mantel panjang milik Seungcheol dan topi ala CharlieChaplin (yang juga milik Seungcheol) _._ Ia menghela nafas. Di mantel Seungcheol hanya ada recehan tigaratus won. Jihoon tak membawa ponselnya. Dan ia hanya punya sandal sebagai alas kaki.

Setelah ia menitipkan topi Chaplin itu ke tetangganya (karena ia tidak mau terlihat konyol dengan memadupadankan sandal dengan topi Chaplin), ia segera keluar apartemen.

Mungkin ia akan jalan kaki ke rumah Wonwoo saja.

#-#-#

Betapa Jihoon membenci reaksi Seungcheol yang tertawa terbahak-bahak saat lelaki kecil itu terlihat semakin kecil ketika memakai mantel panjang milik Seungcheol.

(Juga soal topi Chaplin, yang ternyata adalah properti milik klub drama yang ketinggalan di kelas Seungcheol. Juga soal ibu Wonwoo yang memandang kakinya aneh. Tentu saja. Siapa yang akan keluar rumah dengan sandal jepit di udara sedingin itu.)

Jihoon memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya, tapi ia jelas tak mengharapkan reaksi menyebalkan seperti tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Itu mungkin terjadi karena kau terlalu sering menekan tuts keyboardmu," kata Jisoo, tumben terdengar bijak dan normal.

Hong Jisoo ada di apartemennya malam itu, bertanya tentang kemajuan lagu yang sedang digarap Jihoon. Jihoon membenci wajah Jisoo yang seperti utusan pembawa kedamaian di muka bumi.

Walaupun tidak secara harfiah, tapi Jihoon membenci segalanya tentang Jisoo karena lelaki itu begitu tampan (ia _tidak bisa_ tidak peduli dengan ketampanan Jisoo—terbukti saat ia bertanya krim apa yang dipakai Jisoo sehingga pada siang hari wajahnya tampak seperti memantulkan cahaya matahari).

"Ya, ya," Jihoon menjawab dengan sinis sembari menyeduh teh. "Dan kalian pasti menganggapku pengecut."

"Aku tidak bilang, lho." sahut Seungcheol, dalam posisi favoritnya yaitu telentang di depan televisi. Perkataannya disambut anggukan Jisoo yang sedang membolak-balik kertas berisi not balok hasil kerja Jihoon.

"Tapi aku bersumpah, kejadian itu memang benar terjadi." bela Jihoon.

"Tentu saja, Jihoonie." jawab Seungcheol, tapi matanya fokus pada acara yang menyiarkan Song Triplets.

("Kau bisa menjadi ayah yang baik seperti Song Ilkook jika terus menonton itu," komentar Jihoon beberapa hari yang lalu saat Seungcheol menonton acara yang sama.)

Jihoon mendengus, membawa tiga mug teh panas dari dapur, "Tentu saja kalian semua percaya dengan apa yang kuceritakan." katanya sinis. Ia duduk bersila dan meminum tehnya, lalu memperhatikan Jisoo yang sedang mencoba menyenandungkan nada dari not balok. Jihoon membenarkannya sedikit-sedikit.

(Walaupun ia membenci Jisoo, tapi ia suka dengan suara Jisoo yang lembut dan cocok dengan lagu yang dibuatnya.)

Beberapa menit kemudian, acara Song Triplets selesai dan Seungcheol sudah telungkup memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan Jisoo dan Jihoon. Lalu Seungcheol berguling-guling. Ia menemukan pensil kayu di bawah sofa. Ia mengambil kertas kosong dari tumpukan kertas not balok dan menggambar-gambar sesuatu.

Tapi Jihoon menemukan sesuatu yang super duper ekstra janggal.

Ia terdiam.

Setelah Seungcheol selesai menggambar burger—tampak puas dengan gambarnya yang tak lebih bagus dari anak kelas tiga sekolah dasar itu—tiba-tiba gambar itu berubah jadi _nyata_.

Ia hampir saja berteriak—tapi Jisoo memandangnya dengan aneh dan suaranya tidak jadi keluar.

Betapa anehnya ada burger _nyata_ di atas kertas yang sedang digambari Seungcheol.

"Aku pasti bermimpi," gumam Jihoon, meletakkan telapak tangan di atas dahinya dan menghela nafas keras-keras.

Jisoo dan Seungcheol menyahut bebarengan. "Apa?"

Jihoon tak sempat menyiapkan mentalnya saat mengatakan hal ini. "Kau lihat tidak? Burgernya jadi nyata."

Jisoo dan Seungcheol saling pandang setelah mendengar ucapan Jihoon.

"Emm… Jihoon, mungkin kau butuh istirahat…" kata Seungcheol khawatir.

"Apa kau tadi minum alkohol?" tanya Jisoo, sembari menghitung-hitung berapa bulan lagi ia bisa minum alkohol.

Tapi Jihoon sama keras kepalanya dengan bangsa Viking yang memakai besi menjadi pelindung kepala mereka.

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Burger itu jadi nyata! Lihat, sekarang kertasmu berminyak, Seungcheol!"

Ketika Jihoon mencoba meraih burger itu, sesaat ada permukaan roti yang terasa, lalu tiba-tiba burger itu rontok dan menjadi debu. Minyak di kertas itu juga seolah berubah bentuk menjadi debu dan beterbangan.

"Kalian li—" ketika melihat ekspresi Jisoo dan Seungcheol yang menatapnya prihatin, Jihoon sadar sesuatu. Yang bisa melihat ini hanyalah dirinya.

Hampir seperti yang ada dalam film! Jihoon menghela nafas.

Sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang tidak percaya sihir sedang goyah.

#-#-#

Ini hari Senin dan Jihoon kembali sendirian di apartemennya. Bukan berarti ia membolos sekolah, hanya saja ia masih liburan untuk dua minggu ke depan. Seungcheol sedang olahraga dan mungkin tidak kembali untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

Jihoon menatap pensil kayu yang ada di tangannya.

Wajah Minghao terlintas di benak Jihoon dengan tiba-tiba. " _Pansil ajaib_ ," kata Minghao imajinernya.

"'Pensil' bukan 'pansil'," ujar Jihoon tanpa sadar. Ia menghela nafas lagi dan menatap kertas-kertas not baloknya. Jihoon merasa kejadian menakutkan kemarin ada hubungannya dengan pensil ini. Jihoon juga merasa ada yang harus ia pikirkan tentang pensil ini. Jadi… pensil ini benar-benar ajaib, eh?

Jihoon mendengus. "Yang benar saja," katanya. Ia lebih baik memercayai Minghao bisa rap dengan bahasa Korea daripada memercayai hal ini.

Tapi, ya, ada satu bagian dalam dirinya yang goyah.

Ia akan mencoba menggambar sesuatu yang lain dengan pensil itu. Diambilnya kertas dan ia berpikir akan menggambar apa. Makanan? Tapi Jihoon buruk dalam menggambar. Ia dan Seungcheol senasib. Akhirnya ia mencoba menggores-gores pensil itu di atas kertas, mencoba menggambar sesuatu yang semoga saja mirip seperti _ddeokboki_.

Dan setelah ia selesai menggambar, tentu saja hal aneh terjadi.

"Oh!"

Jihoon memekik seperti seorang gadis saat _ddeokboki_ itu perlahan menjadi nyata. (Abaikan bahwa Jihoon memang mempunyai wajah seimut para gadis.)

 _Ddeokboki_ itu menjadi nyata di atas kertas yang tadi digambari Jihoon. Ia tidak sekaget saat burger yang digambar Seungcheol menjadi nyata. Jadi benar, pensil ini ajaib. Seperti kata Minghao. Dan jika hanya ada satu pensil ajaib di dunia ini, maka sekarang pensil itu berada di tangan Jihoon dan hanya dirinya yang tahu.

Jihoon menyeringai. Kalau begini, ia bisa membuat segalanya menjadi nyata, bukan? Bayangkan apa yang bisa diperbuat Jihoon dengan sebatang pensil ini. Hanya dengan pensil ini! Jihoon tertawa keras-keras—tapi bau _ddeokboki_ mengganggunya.

"Lebih baik kupindahkan dulu ke piring," gumam Jihoon. Ia berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil piring kaca. Sekarang ia jadi lebih memercayai hal ini daripada Minghao yang bisa rap bahasa Korea.

Jihoon dapat cemilan gratis untuk pagi ini. Walaupun pedas tidak baik untuk perut pada saat pagi hari, tapi Jihoon tidak peduli. Rasa gembiranya melebihi rata-rata untuk dapat peduli pada perutnya. Jika ia sakit perut, mungkin ia dapat menggambar obat sakit perut.

"Oh? Menikmati makanan gratis sendirian?"

Jihoon membeku.

Ada sebuah suara.

(Jihoon susah payah menelan _ddeokboki_ -nya.)

Jihoon berdiri di atas kakinya yang gemetar. Lalu tanpa sadar mengambil pensil itu dan memegangnya erat-erat. Pasti suara itu berasal dari hal-hal tentang sihir lagi.

"Itu punyaku!"

Jihoon mengernyit. Suara itu terdengar lebih jelas. "Apanya yang punyamu?" Jihoon membalasnya, walaupun suaranya terdengar tidak stabil karena takut.

"Pensil itu!"

Lalu _pooof!_

Jihoon terbatuk-batuk dramatis. Seorang lelaki muncul begitu saja dari asap-asap yang ternyata sejak tadi menyelubungi ruangan tempat Jihoon berada.

Wow.

Dan ia melayang.

Double-wow. Wow-wow.

Ia hampir seperti Jack Frost. Membawa tongkat kayu berwarna gelap. Hanya saja ia memakai _hoodie_ warna abu-abu. Celananya tidak celana ketat coklat, tapi malah celana _training_ biru tua. Ia bertelanjang kaki. Kulitnya tidak seputih Jack Frost, dan rambutnya tidak berwarna perak, melainkan pirang. Matanya juga tidak lebar seperti mata Jack Frost, tapi sipit dan bentuknya aneh.

Kesimpulannya, ia tidak setampan Jack Frost.

Jihoon menganga. Tapi hanya sebentar. (Jihoon memang susah dibuat terkesima.)

"Halo, Lee Jihoon!"

Lelaki itu mendekati Jihoon dengan ceria. Jihoon tidak heran kenapa lelaki ini tahu namanya, pasti jawabannya ada sangkut-paut dengan sihir lagi.

"Eng… Halo?" balas Jihoon, tapi tangannya masih menggenggam pensil dengan kuat.

"Ya, karena kita sudah bertemu, sekarang kembalikan pensilku. Cepat."

Jihoon mengernyit, ternyata dibalik keceriaan penyihir itu, ia seorang pemaksa. "Apa? Tidak mau!"

Penyihir itu mengacungkan tongkat kayunya pada Jihoon. "Aku memang penasaran dengan dunia manusia, tapi aku harus segera kembali ke dunia sihir! Cepatlah, Lee!"

Jihoon memutar otak untuk tetap membuat penyihir ini tinggal. "Kau jelas tidak tahu tata cara bertamu yang benar, Penyihir. Kau harus masuk melewati pintu, dan aku akan menghidangkan minuman dan makanan kecil. Setelah itu kau bercerita tentang siapa dirimu dan apa-apa tentangmu, dan setelahnya… mungkin aku akan mengembalikan kayu ini,"

Jihoon mengangkat pensil itu.

Sang penyihir, walaupun sembari mengerutkan kening, tapi ia setuju. "Aku tertarik dengan makananmu. Tapi jangan panggil aku penyihir. Namaku Hoshi."

Jihoon bersorak dalam hati, tidak menyangka bahwa makanan benar-benar bisa membuat penyihir ini tinggal.

 _Oh, God, I love food_!

#-#-#

Jihoon merasa satu jam hidupnya sia-sia ketika mendengar penyihir ini berceloteh sembari memakan _ramyeon_ yang dibuatnya.

Namanya Hoshi. Ya, itu bahasa Jepangnya 'bintang'. Dan abaikan bahwa matanya benar-benar bersinar seperti bintang, menurut Jihoon, Hoshi keseluruhan adalah orang yang tidak terlalu pintar. Hoshi sebenarnya diusir dari dunia sihir karena melakukan sesuatu yang ceroboh lagi, yaitu menjatuhkan barangnya ke dunia manusia. Jadi selama ia diusir, ia hanya berjalan-jalan saja di dunia manusia, beterbangan dari satu atap ke atap yang lain, mencari-cari jatuh kemanakah pensilnya.

Ya, barang yang sekarang berada di tangan Jihoon itu.

(Jihoon jadi merasa cerita ini hampir seperti Death Note, hanya saja dalam versi yang jauh lebih konyol.)

"Tunggu, berarti sebelumnya kau sudah pernah menjatuhkan barang lainnya?" tanya Jihoon. Hoshi mengangguk, ia menyeruput kuah _ramyeon_ -nya sampai habis sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon.

"Ya, aku pernah menjatuhkan benda milik ibuku yang digunakan untuk memberi warna pada bibir. Lalu juga alat komunikasi milik temanku. Lalu yang paling parah adalah buku suci milik guruku."

"Maksudmu lipstik dan ponsel?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak peduli."

(Jihoon tidak percaya disamping mereka semua sudah punya sihir, mereka masih membutuhkan barang-barang seperti lipstik dan ponsel.)

"Aku heran kenapa kau belum mati walaupun sudah melakukan semua kecerobohan itu." sahut Jihoon datar. Hoshi tertawa, matanya menyipit seperti sepasang bulan sabit yang salah tempat.

"Penyihir tidak mati semudah itu. Dan… omong-omong, apa kau masih punya makanan lain? Aku masih lapar. Benda panjang-panjang dengan cairan kental tadi benar-benar enak."

(Cara Hoshi menyebutkan ' _ramyeon_ ' tadi sungguh membuat Jihoon mengernyit.)

Jihoon berjalan menuju kulkas (sembari tetap erat membawa pensilnya), dan mendapati ada kotak dengan _cheese-cake_ di dalamnya. Jihoon ingin menangis. Keju adalah cintanya. Ia hampir tidak rela orang lain memakan kue keju itu, tapi ia lebih tidak rela lagi jika Hoshi pergi begitu saja tanpa bisa dimanfaatkan. Jihoon menghela nafas, entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Ini. Tapi kau harus memakannya pelan-pelan." kata Jihoon, kembali duduk.

"Kenapa?" Hoshi berhenti memutar-mutar tongkatnya dan menaruhnya lagi di atas sofa.

"Ya… karena rasanya akan menjadi lebih enak jika dimakan pelan-pelan."

"Baiklah." jawab Hoshi, terdengar patuh.

(Sebenarnya alasan utama Jihoon adalah agar Hoshi bisa tinggal lebih lama dan ia bisa berhemat makanan yang akan diberikan pada Hoshi sebagai bayaran.)

Jihoon harus memutuskan sesuatu. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam dan penuh pemikiran, Jihoon akhirnya berkata dengan gamblang. "Hoshi, aku mau kau tetap di sisiku untuk beberapa hari."

Tapi reaksi Hoshi sungguh diluar dugaan. Jihoon telah menyiapkan mental untuk dibentak, dimarahi, atau apapun, atau bahkan disihir, tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah Hoshi yang menatapnya santai sambil mengunyah. "Kenapa?"

Jihoon melirik ke arah lain. "Em… Karena aku telah menjaga pensilmu dengan baik, maka aku juga ingin kau melakukan sesuatu yang kuinginkan."

"Tapi aku tidak menginginkanmu menjaga pensilku dengan baik," sela Hoshi.

"Oh, begitu?" Jihoon hampir saja mematahkan pensil kayu itu.

"BAIKLAH." Hoshi berkata tepat waktu. "Aku akan menyanggupinya. Toh, aku masih diusir dari dunia sihir. Lima hari, cukup?"

Jihoon tersenyum senang. Bahkan kalau Hoshi memberinya hanya satu hari, ia juga akan merasa sesenang ini.

Bayangkan, apa yang bisa didapat Jihoon jika seorang penyihir yang bisa melakukan apapun berada di sampingnya?

#-#-#

 **tbc**

atau

 **fin**?

(hayoo wkwk.)

.

KYAA HOHO.  
apa iniiiiii /tutupmuka.  
non beta-ed! jadi typo harusnya ada dan bisa dimaafkan wkwk.  
saya menambahkan raein ren di sini, karena, di satu waktu ketika kami makan bersama di rumahnya, ia berkata yang intinya, coba kalau ada cewek yang punya pensil dan apapun yang dia gambar dari pensil itu jadi nyata.  
(itu sungguh memberi ide bagi otak menulis saya! wkwk)

setelah sekian lamanya saya nggak nulis lagi, balik ke sini malah bawa soonhoon. gaje lagi. ini tak terduga wkwk.  
tapi tak apalah. saya cinta mereka.  
(saya masih cinta chanbaek dan hunhan dan kaisoo, tapi—:') )  
saya juga mulai masuk ke diamond-life. (13 anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan.)  
bias : seungcheol, woozi.  
tapi taring mingyu mengenaskan. juga senyum joshua. uh.  
tapi percayalah, saya cinta semuanya.  
 **manse**!  
ayo-ayo reviewnya ditunggu oke. wkwk.


	2. Stay Here

**;wooden pencil  
** ;romance, fantasy, yaoi, AU, ooc, typo(s), etc.  
;chapter 2; _stay here_

#-#-#

Sesuatu yang berada dalam dirinya—yang tidak percaya dengan sihir—runtuh.

Hoshi benar-benar membuat segalanya menjadi nyata. _Segalanya_. (Pensil Hoshi, maksudnya.)

Tapi Jihoon tidak bisa memamerkan apa yang telah dibuat Hoshi, karena _segalanya_ itu yang bisa menikmati hanyalah si pemilik pensil—dan si pemegang pensil di dunia manusia, yaitu Jihoon sendiri. Yang artinya adalah, orang lain yang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya sama sekali tidak bisa melihat benda hasil goresan pensil ajaib itu.

Dan jika kau ingin sekali agar orang lain melihat hasil nyata dari gambar itu, maka itu tak akan menjadi nyata lagi—maka akan berubah jadi debu.

 _Pantas saja Seungcheol dan Jisoo tak bisa melihat burgernya_ , pikir Jihoon. Dan juga, pantas saja ia mendengar dentingan. Karena saat itu ia menulis not balok dengan pensil ajaib itu.

"Apa kau tak bisa membuat semua ini menjadi nyata? Sampai semua orang juga bisa menikmatinya?" tanya Jihoon.

"Aku 'kan bukan dewa penyihir." Bibir Hoshi mengerucut. "Segini saja harusnya kau sudah bersyukur. Toh kau bisa menikmati segala makanan dengan gratis."

Jihoon membenarkannya setengah hati. Iya, sih. Tapi apa daya, Jihoon 'kan manusia. Manusia jika diberi segunung emas, ia akan meminta gunung emas lainnya.

Sepanjang Selasa, mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Jihoon jadi tahu beberapa hal tentang dunia sihir. Hoshi jadi tahu cara memasak beberapa makanan manusia.

("Telur naga kepala dua itu sangat enak lho! Kau harus mencobanya sekali-sekali," ujar Hoshi semangat. Walaupun Jihoon mengernyit dan kepalanya penuh pertanyaan tentang bagaimana besarnya telur naga itu, tapi ia tetap membalas, "Itu terdengar bagus.")

Jihoon keheranan kenapa ia bisa akrab sekali dengan orang asing—yang bahkan bukan orang biasa. Biasanya Jihoon merupakan tipe anak yang pemalu dan cenderung penyendiri. Tapi dengan Hoshi, ia jadi lebih cerewet. Mungkin karena Hoshi juga cerewet.

"Hoshi, kenapa matamu bentuknya aneh?"

"Ini tidak aneh, tahu. Jam di dunia kami sama dengan di duniamu ini. Lihat. Mataku berbentuk seperti jam ketika pukul 10:10. Seperti bentuk bibir yang sedang tersenyum, 'kan? Aw, ngilu." keluh Hoshi. Saat itu mereka sedang menikmati _banana split_ dan setelahnya Jihoon merekomendasikan pasta gigi yang khusus untuk gigi sensitif.

Jihoon baru tahu fakta tentang pukul 10:10 dan ia—entahlah—menyukainya.

Hari Rabu ini berarti terhitung dua hari ia menghabiskan waktu dengan Hoshi. Kemarin, Seungcheol sama sekali tidak melihat gelagat aneh Jihoon. Malahan ia diam-diam bersyukur karena Jihoon dalam suasana hati yang terlihat baik, apalagi ketika ia meminta izin untuk menginap di rumah Junghan, dan Jihoon menyanggupinya dengan santai.

Seungcheol 'kan tidak tahu apa yang sedang disembunyikan Jihoon.

Dan Hoshi beruntung, malamnya bisa tidur di kasur Seungcheol yang selalu bersih. "Pakai sihir juga melelahkan, tahu." bela Hoshi saat Jihoon menemukannya sudah _teler_ di atas kasur. Jihoon berbaik hati membuatkannya coklat hangat.

Entah kenapa Jihoon suka melihat mata Hoshi yang menyipit karena tersenyum manis saat menerima coklat hangat itu.

#-#-#

Sebelum waktunya habis, Jihoon harus memikirkan sesuatu dimana Hoshi akan benar-benar bisa membantunya. Ia bukan seseorang yang bodoh, maka ia harus bisa memanfaatkan keberadaan Hoshi yang hanya sebentar ini. Jihoon tidak kejam! Hanya saja, berlaku seperti itu rasanya perlu.

"Aku tidak ingin memakai pensil itu lagi," ujar Jihoon tiba-tiba. Itu hari Kamis. Hoshi mengerling. Ia masih semangat walaupun hari Rabu kemarin kemana-mana 'menemani' Jihoon membeli baju-baju—dengan gratis. Jihoon menggambar uang. Hoshi tentu saja membantu dengan sihir agar uang itu terlihat.

"Jadi, aku bisa pulang ke dunia sihir sekarang?"

Jihoon tidak terima. "Bukan! Aku akan tetap menyimpan pensil itu sampai beberapa hari untuk mencegahmu pergi. Tapi aku tidak mau hanya mengandalkan pensil itu karena sihirnya sangat terbatas."

Hoshi tidak jadi sesenang tadi. Bibirnya dibuat kerucut, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan makan sup krimnya—mungkin ia akan menggendut setelah kembali ke dunia sihir.

Dalam hati, ia juga membenarkan ucapan Jihoon. Sebuah pensil, jika dibanding dengan benda-benda di dunia sihir, memang memiliki kekuatan yang terbatas. "Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Aku ingin menggunakan sihirmu,"

Hoshi mengangkat alis.

(Tiba-tiba matanya terlihat agak lebih besar.)

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya, sihirmu 'kan pasti lebih hebat dari pensil ini."

"Itu benar." sahut Hoshi tanpa sadar. Sedetik kemudian ia menyesal telah menjawab dengan kalimat itu karena Jihoon terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Mungkin kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untukku?" tawar Jihoon.

"Aku sudah melakukan banyak sesuatu untukmu selama dua hari ini." kata Hoshi. Ia jadi kelihatan murni manusia ketika menghela nafas seperti itu.

"Ayolah…"

Jihoon menunjukkan _puppy_ - _eyes_ -nya yang mematikan secara cuma-cuma—sesuatu yang bahkan tak ia berikan pada Seungcheol. Hoshi segera memalingkan wajah. Walaupun Hoshi suka berakting imut, tapi ia tidak kuat kalau melihat orang lain melakukan hal yang sama.

(Bukan apa-apa tapi karena ia merasa tersaingi.)

"Ya, ya, ya, ya, Lee Jihoon, apa yang kau mau?"

"Aku ingin dua tiket ke taman bermain." jawab Jihoon langsung. Hoshi tertawa keras-keras mendengarnya.

"Itu gampang sekali!" Ia masih tertawa. "Untuk siapa? Seungcheol? Atau pacarmu?"

Jihoon memberengut. "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak tertarik pacaran. Dan lagi, Seungcheol milik Jeonghan."

"Oh, kukira anak imut sepertimu sudah punya pacar," balas Hoshi. Jihoon agak-agak merasa malu karena secara tidak langsung Hoshi menyebutnya imut. Tapi ia menggelengkan kepala dan berdeham.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke taman bermain."

Hoshi berhenti makan. Netranya menelisik Jihoon agak lama. "Maksudmu apa? Aku 'kan terbang dan tidak perlu pakai tiket. Siapa juga yang bisa melihatku."

"Maka dari itu, aku minta dua tiket. Agar kau ketahuan saat masuk!"

"Maksudmu apa sih?"

Dasar Hoshi bodoh.

(Atau Jihoon saja yang terlalu berbelit-belit.)

"Yah, aku memintamu untuk menjadi manusia biasa dan menemaniku ke taman bermain dengan cara biasa," Jihoon menatap ke arah lain. Ia tidak biasa meminta orang untuk menemaninya. "'Kan aneh kalau aku kelihatan mengobrol denganmu yang tidak kelihatan."

"Hhhhhhmmmmmmmm." Hoshi kelihatan berpikir panjang. Sekalipun begitu, ia masih sempat mencomot biskuit coklat. "Jadi maksudmu, seperti… kencan?"

Jihoon melongo. Harusnya dunia sihir tidak mengenal kata 'kencan' karena sekarang, kata itu membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"Bukan kencan!"

"Lalu?" sahutan Hoshi terdengar sangat santai. Itu menyebalkan.

"Aku hanya memintamu menemaniku, bukan permintaan yang berat, 'kan?" Jihoon kelihatan penuh pengharapan walau ia memalingkan wajah. Hoshi jadi tidak tega. Apalagi setelah usaha Jihoon menggambar segala makanan yang bentuknya aneh-aneh.

"Baiklah, baik. Aku menyanggupinya." kata Hoshi cepat-cepat. Mata Jihoon yang menyipit itu benar-benar mengganggunya.

Jihoon lucu sekali saat ia tertawa senang. Hoshi jadi merasa seperti seorang ayah yang tersenyum bijak melihat anaknya. Ia kembali memakan biskuit coklat saat Jihoon berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hoshi? Ayo, siap-siap!" kata Jihoon. Hoshi mendongak. Ternyata mereka berangkat sekarang. Padahal sudah sore.

"Siap-siap apa?"

"Yah… Kau harus berganti baju dengan yang lebih baik. Aku tidak mau kau datang ke taman bermain dengan celana olahraga seperti itu." kata Jihoon, berhenti di pintu kamarnya, lalu menatap Hoshi. "Mungkin Seungcheol punya pakaian bagus untukmu."

Mengingat Seungcheol sedang menginap di rumah Jeonghan, meminjam bajunya jelas bukan hal yang sulit.

Hoshi hanya menunggu di ruang tengah, tempat ia telungkup sembari membaca majalah dan memakan biskuit. Jihoon tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memilih baju karena outfit yang dibeli Seungcheol semua bagus. Ia kembali dengan celana _jeans_ longgar, juga kaos lengan panjang, jaket musim dingin, syal, dan _beanie_ dengan tulisan 'I love hip-hop'.

"Aku harus memakai ini?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula kenapa sih kau memakai celana olahraga? Penyihir 'kan harusnya pakai jubah." ujar Jihoon.

"Wowowow, itu gaya pakaian yang kuno sekali. Hanya dewa-dewi penyihir yang sudah tua yang memakainya. Kami bebas memakai apa saja," jelas Hoshi.

"Sekarang gantilah di kamar Seungcheol dan berubahlah jadi manusia. Oh iya, tiketnya jangan lupa dibuat." kata Jihoon, menunjukkan ponselnya yang terdapat gambar tiket masuk taman bermain. Hoshi mengangguk, lalu Jihoon berjalan ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah siap. Jihoon menilai-nilai penampilan Hoshi yang terlihat seperti anak tersesat yang kelewat mencintai hip-hop, apalagi dengan ekspresi bodohnya itu.

(Hoshi sudah berubah menjadi manusia dan tongkat kayunya tidak ada.)

"Kau butuh sepatu." celetuk Jihoon saat melihat kaki telanjang Hoshi yang putih pucat. "Sepertinya Seungcheol punya sepasang—tunggu," Jihoon mengernyit. Ia harus berhenti mengorbankan milik Seungcheol. Ia teringat akan sesuatu dan kembali ke kamarnya. Hoshi mengekor.

Kim Mingyu pernah, saat ulang tahun Jihoon, memberi kado untuknya. Kado itu berupa sepatu yang keren. Kaki Jihoon tentu masih tumbuh tapi panjangnya sekarang tidak pas untuk sepatu kebesaran itu. Jadi mungkin sepatu itu akan dipakai hari ini, oleh Hoshi.

"Ini,"

Hoshi mengambil dan memakainya. "Pas!"

Jihoon bisa mendengar dirinya sendiri menghela nafas lega. "Kalau begitu tunggu apa? Ayo."

(Jihoon dan Hoshi sempat membuat keributan di lorong apartemen karena ternyata di dalam sepatu itu ada kecoa.)

#-#-#

Mengejutkannya, di malam dingin begini, taman bermain tetap buka. Malahan tampak bersinar-sinar karena lampu yang dipasang melingkar pada berbagai wahananya. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi, Hoshi tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum. Ia baru mengerti bagaimana rasanya menunggu bis, naik bis, memandang segalanya sesuai tinggimu, dan apapun.

(Jihoon jadi percaya kalau selama hidupnya, Hoshi terus melayang dan melayang dan tak pernah menapakkan kaki di tanah.)

Hoshi dan Jihoon memberikan tiket mereka kepada penjaga loket yang sepertinya sudah mengantuk itu.

Setelahnya, mereka berjalan-jalan, kesana kemari. Mengabaikan bahwa ini sudah kelewat dari petang dan wajarnya mereka adalah istirahat. Membeli gulali dan permen apel yang mengingatkan pada masa kecil Jihoon, lalu membeli bando kuping kucing yang lucu dan dipasang di atas _beanie_ Hoshi.

Jihoon jelas tidak mau memakai bando semacam itu.

Mereka naik wahana apapun. Berteriak-teriak. Melepaskan segalanya, dan Jihoon tak pernah merasa sehidup ini. Ide untuk menulis lagu meledak di kepalanya. Rasa yang membahagiakan. Jisoo pasti senang mendengarnya.

Hoshi itu menyenangkan! Ia kelewat cerewet dan tidak mau diam, menarik Jihoon kemana-mana dan anehnya, lelaki yang lebih kecil menurut saja. Hoshi lari-lari dan penyihir itu berkata bahwa ia ternyata suka berlari.

"Benda itu seru sekali!" kata Hoshi sembari menunjuk _roller-coaster_ yang baru saja mereka naiki. Jihoon berpendapat sama. Sedikit tidak yakin apakah keseruan itu murni dari wahana ataukah ada pengaruh dari Hoshi juga.

(Gawat. Jihoon mulai memikirkannya.)

Hoshi masih menariknya kesana kemari. Tapi daripada sinar-sinar lampu itu, Jihoon jadi lebih memerhatikan Hoshi yang berada di depannya.

(Apa ini? Jihoon tidak mau mengakuinya.)

Ia segera membuang muka, tapi masih menurut saat Hoshi menyuruhnya memakan es krim yang baru saja dibelikan Hoshi, entah pakai uang dari mana.

"Makan seperti ini bisa membuat flu." keluh Jihoon, mengingat tubuhnya yang gampang sakit.

"Aku akan membuatmu tidak terkena flu!" kata Hoshi semangat. Jadi, mereka memesan _patbingsoo_ —es krim dengan ukuran besar yang punya puncak seperti gunung—dan memakannya bersama, mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari para pelayan.

Setelah es krim raksasa itu habis, Hoshi kembali menariknya. Jihoon sampai takut kalau perutnya tidak terima dan berakhir mual. Tapi itu tidak terjadi saat Hoshi mengajaknya ke _photo-booth_ dan mereka mengambil beberapa foto jenaka. Jihoon menempel foto yang terkecil ke baterai ponselnya.

"Aku lelah,"

Jihoon duduk di salah satu bangku. Menatap jam tangannya. Sudah jam sembilan, mungkin sebentar lagi taman ini akan tutup. Ia menatap Hoshi yang masih membaca label di permen coklat yang ia beli. "Ayo, pulang,"

Hoshi menatapnya balik. "Sekarang?"

Jihoon tidak menjawab karena ponselnya berbunyi. Seungcheol meneleponnya. Jihoon mengangkatnya dan ternyata Seungcheol hanya mengabari kalau ia akan menginap selama beberapa hari lagi di rumah Jeonghan, dan mengingatkan Jihoon agar tidak lupa makan.

"Seungcheolkah?" tanya Hoshi.

"Hmmm," Jihoon menjawabnya sembari mematikan layar ponselnya dan memasukkannya lagi ke saku.

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang." kata Hoshi. Jihoon menyetujuinya dengan segera.

Tapi di perjalanan pulang pun Hoshi masih semangat. Ia melihat kedai kue ikan dan berkata pada Jihoon kalau mereka harus membawa pulang beberapa karena Hoshi lapar.

#-#-#

Mereka berdua langsung tidur di kasur masing-masing setelah sampai apartemen—Hoshi masih tidur di kasur Seungcheol.

Tapi menjelang subuh, Jihoon terbangun.

Ide tentang lagu baru masih meledak-ledak di kepalanya jadi ia memutuskan untuk menulis melodinya (kali ini tidak dengan pensil ajaib). Setelah membuat susu hangat, ia mulai bekerja. Dua atau tiga melodi dasar lagu dibuatnya dengan cepat. Ketika ia sadar dari kerjanya, matahari sudah menyapa dari balik jendela.

"Jihoooon!"

Hoshi memanggilnya. Jihoon hampir terlonjak dari kursi tapi ia dengan segera membenahi perilakunya.

"Apa?"

Hoshi terdiam di kasur. "Kakiku sakit sekali."

Ia sudah kembali jadi Hoshi biasanya dengan tongkat kayu dan _hoodie_ abu-abu. Pakaian Seungcheol dibiarkan tergeletak di lantai.

"Kaki?"

"Sebelah sini," Hoshi menunjuk betisnya. Jihoon langsung paham.

"Itu pegal karena kau tiba-tiba melakukan suatu pekerjaan tanpa pemanasan," jelas Jihoon sembari memunguti pakaian Seungcheol. "Kau kan tidak pernah lari-lari, lalu sekalinya lari, begini jadinya."

"Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?" tanya Hoshi.

"Tidak. Aku termasuk sering lari-lari." jawab Jihoon, ia keluar kamar sembari menenteng pakaian tadi, hendak memasukkannya ke mesin cuci.

Ini hari Jumat. Jihoon mendesah berat, seperti mengeluh. Berarti besok adalah hari terakhirnya bersama Hoshi. Bagaimana Jihoon akan menghadapinya? Juga bagaimana ia akan menjalani hari ini? Apa yang harus ia minta dari Hoshi? Mengingat betisnya yang sakit membuat Jihoon agak kecewa.

Ia membuatkan Hoshi sebuah _omelette_ sederhana. Walaupun ia tak bisa diandalkan dalam menggambar, tapi ia lumayan bisa memasak.

"Hoshi, apa kau tahu pantai?"

"Tahu! Itu adalah tempat yang menakjubkan di dunia sihir. Tapi aku belum pernah pergi ke pantainya manusia. Bagus?" tanya Hoshi sebelum memasukkan beberapa potong _omelette_ langsung ke mulutnya.

"Oh, ya, bagus sekali," jawab Jihoon. "Kau mau ke sana?"

"Mau-mau saja," sahut Hoshi.

"Tapi betismu,"

"Oh! Tidak masalah, aku punya suatu penghangat yang bisa meredakannya. Masalah seperti ini juga kadang terjadi di dunia sihir, walaupun tidak di kaki."

Jihoon bersorak-sorai dalam hati. Mungkin ia telah menumbuhkan tim pemandu sorak personal dalam tubuhnya.

(Jihoon berusaha keras menahan ekspresinya agar tidak terlalu kelihatan senang.)

"Jadi, pantai mana yang bagus?" Hoshi bersuara lagi. Jihoon berpikir-pikir. Di Seoul banyak pantai yang bagus, dan ia tidak yakin harus datang ke yang mana.

"Astaga, aku lupa. Ini 'kan musim dingin. Berada di pantai pasti dingin sekali. Yang bagus adalah kalau kita menonton matahari terbenam." kata Jihoon. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, kecewanya bertambah.

Hoshi juga duduk di sofa. "Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku punya penilaian pribadi tentang pantai, kok. Bukan karena suhunya,"

Ya, mungkin itu bagi Hoshi. Tapi bagi Jihoon, suhunya tetap akan sedingin itu dan ia harus menggunakan pakaian tebal yang membuatnya seperti ulat dan susah bergerak. Ia berpikir ulang, tapi tak menemukan ide yang lebih baik.

"Di Jeju… Mungkin bagus. Tapi kita butuh dua tiket pesawat pulang pergi agar cepat."

"Kalau begitu gambarlah uang lagi. Tiket pesawat susah dimanipulasi." kata Hoshi.

Jihoon mau tak mau mengambil pensil kayu itu lagi dan menggambar sepuluhribu won pada berlembar-lembar kertas. (Ia sudah bisa menggambar wajah yang ada di uang itu dengan cukup baik. Juga Hoshi sekali lagi membantu dengan sedikit sihirnya agar uang itu bisa dilihat orang lain.)

Fakta bahwa mereka benar-benar akan ke Jeju membuat Jihoon setengah mati merasa senang.

#-#-#

Jihoon seharusnya tak usah membawa apa-apa untuk ke Jeju. Hoshi berkata ia bisa saja membeli semua baju di Jeju tanpa susah payah. Tapi Jihoon tidak suka aroma baju baru, jadi lebih baik ia membawa sendiri. Lagipula lebih hemat, dan lagi ia sudah membeli banyak baju di Seoul.

Hoshi kembali menjadi manusia dan ia kali ini meminjam _hoodie_ dan sepatu Jihoon, jaket dan celana Seungcheol, juga _beanie_ putih polos milik Jihoon. Jihoon memberinya beberapa plester penghangat yang wangi pada Hoshi untuk ditempelkan di betisnya.

"Terimakasih! Terasa lebih baik,"

Jihoon mengangguk-angguk saja sembari menguap. Ia masih merasa lelah, tapi ia tak mau kehilangan kesempatan ke Jeju. Mereka menyetop taksi dan segera berangkat ke bandara. Jihoon tak pernah naik pesawat sebelumnya, jadi ia mengurusi tiket dan perlengkapannya dengan gugup. Hoshi menunggu saja dengan ekspresi senyum-bodoh dan mata 10:10nya yang mengesankan.

(Jihoon membeli tiket kelas terbaik, tentu saja.)

"Sudah, kita tinggal menunggu," kata Jihoon beberapa menit setelahnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuh di kursi tunggu dengan mata terpejam.

Hoshi duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau mengantuk?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Salahku, pagi-pagi sudah bangun untuk membuat lagu,"

"Tapi jika tidak dituang, kau akan kehilangan ide-idemu, 'kan? Tadi malam sepertinya kau gembira sekali. Apa ide sedang bagus-bagusnya?" tanya Hoshi. Jihoon mendengarnya mengetuk-ngetuk sepatu ke lantai.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, masih memejamkan mata. _Jadi Hoshi memerhatikan!_

"Ya… begitulah." jawab Jihoon, mengabaikan pemandu sorak yang berbunyi lagi, kali ini di perutnya. (Efeknya sama seperti kupu-kupu yang beterbangan.)

"Semangat, ya."

Ia dapat merasakan tangan menepuk-nepuk rambutnya. Jihoon mengernyit, tapi ia masih memejamkan mata. Derap kaki kuda terdengar dari jantungnya. Dan mungkin sekarang para pemandu sorak sudah melompat-lompat di perutnya. "…terimakasih."

Jihoon tak tertarik dengan pacaran, tapi Hoshi mulai membuat bagian kesepian dalam hatinya itu berwarna.

#-#-#

Jeju itu luar biasa.

(Pesawat yang tadi juga luar biasa. Jihoon tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak terus-terusan melihat ke luar jendela. Lapisan awan yang kelihatan halus seperti kapas itu benar-benar menggodanya. Matanya tak berhenti berbinar sampai-sampai ia jadi seperti Hoshi—yang tertarik dengan daftar menu makanan di pesawat.)

Dan Jihoon tidak percaya bisa berada di Jeju. Apalagi secara mendadak dan dibantu sihir seperti ini.

Ia ingin sekali menghubungi Seungkwan—saudara jauhnya yang tinggal di Jeju—tapi pasti akan ada banyak pertanyaan. Apalagi Seungkwan sangat berisik, ia pasti memberitahu ibunya, dan ibunya akan memberitahu ibunya Jihoon, lalu ibu Jihoon akan meneleponnya, bertanya dengan apa ia ke Jeju, dengan siapa—

Ah, pasti repot. Padahal ia suka jalan-jalan dengan Seungkwan yang tidak tahu malu.

"Jadi, dimana pantainya?"

Hoshi menyadarkannya. Jihoon merasa ia perlu mencarinya di internet. Jadi setengah jam kemudian, mereka duduk di salah satu restoran sembari Jihoon mencatat informasi tentang pantai.

"Aku menemukannya. Namanya Pantai Jungmun."

Dan tempatnya sewilayah dengan rumah Seungkwan. Jihoon berdoa setengah mati semoga ia tak bertemu dengan Seungkwan.

"Oke. Kapan mau kesana?" tanya Hoshi yang sedang menikmati minumannya.

Jihoon merapatkan mantelnya. "Setelah kau menghabiskan minumanmu."

Hoshi saat itu juga meminumnya sampai habis. Jihoon tersenyum, lalu menuju tempat pembayaran dan membayarnya. Mereka menyetop taksi di depan restoran itu, lalu segera menuju pantai yang dituju.

"Aku rindu terbang." bisik Hoshi saat di taksi.

"Setelah kau kembali ke duniamu, kau bisa terbang sepuasnya. Kali ini, temani aku dulu," balas Jihoon, sepelan mungkin agar supir taksi tidak mendengar obrolan aneh mereka. Hoshi menatapnya, lalu merapat padanya, menaruh kepala di pundak kecil Jihoon.

"Aku akan menemani Jihoon yang bergerak dengan segala keinginannya," kata Hoshi, tertawa sedikit.

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya diam-diam. Sial, pemandu sorak di perutnya menabuh drum.

(Hoshi tertidur karena perjalanan mereka lumayan panjang, dan baru kali itu, Jihoon rela tidak bergerak ketika ada orang yang merebahkan kepala ke pundaknya.)

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai. Jihoon mengubah tujuannya, menjadi ke hotel dulu dan mungkin berjalan-jalan membeli beberapa makanan. Kalau mereka ke pantai sekarang, hampir tidak ada yang bisa dinikmati kecuali udara dingin. Dan Jihoon tidak berpikir udara dingin adalah sebuah kenikmatan. Jadi mereka _check-in_ di hotel dan begitu masuk, ia menyalakan pemanasnya dan melesak masuk ke dalam selimut yang hangat lalu tertidur sebentar, membiarkan Hoshi yang mengganti-ganti saluran televisi.

Siangnya, mereka mencari makan. Jihoon suka sekali belut panggang jadi mereka berhenti di restoran yang menjual belut. Ia juga memesan sup gurita, lalu Hoshi memesan sup _seafood_ yang panasnya mengebul.

"Surga!"

Kata Jihoon ketika merasakan sup guritanya.

Hoshi sibuk mengurusi supnya tapi ia mengacungkan jari jempol pada Jihoon.

Mereka makan sampai dua jam lamanya, mengabaikan sore yang mulai datang. Pada akhirnya, mereka harus berlari-lari agar sampai ke hotel untuk mengambil jaket dan mantel yang lebih tebal lalu lari lagi ke pantai.

"Aku mual," keluh Jihoon.

Tapi Hoshi segera memegang sisi kepalanya dan memberi sentakan sihir yang membuat Jihoon merasa luar biasa.

"Bagaimana?" Hoshi tersenyum lebar, tahu bahwa sihirnya tak pernah gagal untuk Jihoon.

Jihoon membeku sebentar. "…lebih baik."

Ia mengabaikan rona yang muncul di pipinya, ketika Hoshi menatapnya sembari menyibakkan pasir padanya. Ia membalas dan ketika Hoshi mendekati air, Jihoon berteriak padanya agar tidak menyentuh air. Sebenarnya Jihoon ingin bilang kalau itu sangat dingin dan dapat membuat Hoshi sakit, tapi ia malu, jadi ia bilang ia tidak ingin sepatu dari Mingyu basah sehingga Hoshi tidak jadi mendekati air.

"Matahari terbenam sebentar lagi," kata Hoshi. "Ayo duduk di tempat yang bagus."

Ada dinding beton di sekitar tempat itu, dan Hoshi lalu Jihoon memanjatnya agar mendapat pemandangan yang lebih bagus. Mereka duduk di tepiannya, menikmati ombak yang terdengar berdebur indah. Langit mulai berwarna antara campuran oranye, jingga, dan sedikit violet, dan Hoshi tak berhenti memuji tempat di dunia manusia.

"Manusia itu luar biasa, tapi—"

Hoshi diam sebentar sementara Jihoon mengangguk. Pernyataan itu benar. Tapi?

"—tapi Jihoon yang terbaik!"

Jihoon melotot. Bukan tanda tak terima, tapi malu.

"Haaah?"

Hoshi meregangkan dua lengannya sambil menguap. "Iya. Ingat tidak, kau tidak takut padaku. Kau juga keras kepala menyimpan pensilku. Kau membuatku melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan dewa penyihir tak bisa melakukannya. Aku terusir ke sini tapi aku bahagia. Terimakasih, Jihoon!"

Dengan Hoshi yang bilang begitu, Jihoon jadi makin sadar bahwa waktu terus bergerak ke sebuah kenyataan dimana ia akan kembali sendirian tanpa sihir.

"Aku—"

"Aku awalnya tidak sadar, tapi sekarang aku suka Jihoon!" kata Hoshi sembari menarik Jihoon ke rangkulannya.

Hah.

"Kau gila?" kata-kata itu keluar dengan refleknya dari Jihoon.

Tapi Hoshi tak mendengarnya dan ia malah tertawa-tawa seperti tak ada masalah yang berarti. Jihoon merutuknya. Mereka mau berpisah tapi kenapa Hoshi berkata sesuatu yang seperti itu? Lagipula, maksudnya 'suka' apa? Ia suka bersama Jihoon, atau ia _menyukai_ Jihoon?

"Bagaimana, kau suka aku tidak?" tanya Hoshi, tersenyum. Menatapkan pandangan pada Jihoon yang ada di rangkulannya.

(Jihoon harus memarahi pemandu sorak yang sekarang berjungkir-balik dengan menabuh drum di perutnya.)

Ia tidak menjawab apa-apa, tapi anggukan kecilnya jelas terasa.

"Yey!" Hoshi memeluknya, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepala Jihoon yang memerah seperti udang rebus yang ada di supnya tadi.

Mereka tidak menjadi saksi atas matahari terbenam di pantai Jeju, tapi matahari terbenam itu menjadi saksi atas mereka.

#-#-#

 **tbc**

[soal pantainya, jungmun itu bener-bener nama sebuah pantai di jeju. cuma buat tempatnya, saya ngarang 100 persen wkwkwk.]

* * *

aaarrgghh. soonhoon ini membunuh saya.  
ahaha jadinya three-shot kayanya. dan part selanjutnya nggak sepanjang ini.  
dan lagi-lagi saya masih tergila-gila sama seventeen wkwk.  
setelah nyari di twitter, jadi kepikiran bikin meanie /gimana?wkwk  
ahiya. terimakasih buat  
 **Sonewbamin, DaeMinJae, Firda473, miss nofie, Ntaekookie, AmIAlive28, baskoro . alham, Naega Joy**  
buat reviewnya.  
[yang lain mana? hehehehehehe.]  
see you in the next chapter ;3


	3. Let Me Say a Nice Goodbye

**;wooden pencil**  
;chapter 3; _let me say a nice goodbye_

#-#-#

Jihoon, jika diinginkan (maupun tidak), bisa menjadi anak yang benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kita tidak bisa menginap di hotel ini?"

"Tidak!" Jihoon tidak tahu sudah berapa kali Hoshi merajuk hal yang sama. "Aku sudah bilang tidak, Hoshi! Tidak dan tidak!"

Tahu bahwa kata-katanya telak, ia menatap Hoshi yang sekarang bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen. "Kenapa sih kok tidak bisa?"

"Ya karena—"

Jihoon tercekat. Mana bisa ia memberi tahu alasannya, kalau Hoshi-lah yang menjadi penyebab kenapa mereka tidak bisa menginap di hotel itu dan harus segera pulang ke Seoul. Ia hanya tidak mau kalau mereka menginap, besoknya Hoshi sudah harus pulang ke dunia sihir dan meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian di Jeju. 'Kan tidak enak sekali.

Ternyata Hoshi menatapnya, masih menunggu lanjutan dari Jihoon. "Karena?"

"Pokoknya tidak!" Jihoon mendengus.

"Memang ada sesuatu yang masih kau inginkan di Seoul dan aku harus membantumu?"

"Ya, begitulah." Jihoon menjawab ala kadarnya, kembali fokus pada kegiatannya. Sebenarnya ia sedang merapikan isi tasnya yang berantakan karena tadi Hoshi mencari-cari _beanie_ ketika hendak ke pantai.

Hoshi menghela nafas—Jihoon lagi-lagi berpikir ia kelihatan seperti murni manusia ketika melakukannya. Jihoon jadi ikut menghela nafas juga, hanya dalam versi yang lebih pelan. Ia menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Ia berencana mengambil penerbangan malam.

"Memang kenapa kau mau menginap di hotel ini, sih?" akhirnya Jihoon bertanya balik. Hoshi menatapnya.

"Kenapa ya? Tidak tahu. Mungkin karena di sini lebih enak. Aku bisa tidur satu kasur denganmu nanti, jadi dinginnya bisa terkurangi."

 _Heol._

Mungkin jika dianimasikan, wajah Jihoon sudah memerah dan mengeluarkan asap panas saking malunya.

Jihoon tanpa sadar memekik—suaranya jadi seperti perempuan. "Bodoh! 'Kan sudah ada pemanas!"

"Hehehe." Hoshi menampilkan cengiran manisnya, lalu ia berguling-guling di depan televisi yang menampilkan acara musik spesial sembari berpikir bahwa reaksi Jihoon barusan itu lucu sekali (untuk informasi, ia tidak merasa disaingi).

"Jadi… mau pulang kapan?"

"Sekarang." Jihoon mengangkat ranselnya lalu duduk di sofa, memakai kaus kaki. "Kita tidak bisa membuang waktu lagi."

Hoshi diam, jadi agak takut menghadapi Jihoon yang seperti ini. Ia berdiri dan melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah dirasa sudah siap, mereka berdua berjalan keluar. Jihoon sudah bersikap seperti biasa lagi, tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa semangatnya saat sadar bahwa mereka akan kembali naik pesawat. Hoshi tersenyum saja, menemani Jihoon yang membayar tagihan hotel.

"Aku tidak sabar. Walaupun kita harus menempuh perjalanan panjang ke bandara, tapi aku tidak sabar." kata Jihoon.

Hoshi mengangguk. "Sama. Aku juga. Nanti aku tidur di pundakmu lagi, ya?"

Jihoon menggeleng, menggerutu. "Tidak. Kau tidak tahu pundakku pegal sekali saat harus menahan kepalamu. Berat, tahu."

Tapi Hoshi memikirkan sesuatu untuk membuat Jihoon tidak menggerutu lagi. Ia menyelipkan tangannya dalam genggaman Jihoon.

Lalu dugaannya benar, Jihoon terdiam sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hoshi yang tersenyum. Walaupun Jihoon kelihatan tidak mau, tapi genggamannya pada tangan Hoshi menguat.

Hampir saja Hoshi merasa seperti ikan kehabisan oksigen. Jihoon-nya lucu sekali, sih.

#-#-#

Mereka benar-benar sampai di apartemen Jihoon ketika jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Hoshi yang kelelahan langsung berubah menjadi penyihir dan tertidur di kasur Seungcheol, sementara Jihoon yang sedang banyak pikiran memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di studionya.

Ketika Jihoon bilang bahwa ia frustrasi, maka itulah kenyataan yang memang benar adanya.

Terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkan lelaki kecil itu, dan semuanya bermuara pada satu orang. Maksudnya, satu penyihir. Penyihir yang sedang tidur itu, tanpa sama sekali rasa bersalah atau menyesal karena dalam waktu dekat ini sudah harus meninggalkan Jihoon.

Jihoon melepaskan _headphone_ -nya—telinganya terasa pegal karena mendengar nada yang sama secara berulang-ulang. Ia berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu keluar dari ruangan. Ia mengintip kamar Seungcheol yang pintunya terbuka sedikit. Hoshi kelihatan nyaman sekali bergelung di bawah selimut Seungcheol. Tanpa sadar, Jihoon melangkah masuk dengan perlahan.

(Jihoon kelihatan lucu berdiri di samping kasur Seungcheol dengan pose seperti anak kecil dengan bahu melorot dan _sweater_ yang longgar sampai menenggelamkan tubuhnya.)

"Hoshi, kau akan benar-benar pergi besok?" bisiknya.

Tak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Jihoon sudah tahu bahwa Hoshi itu termasuk orang yang lelap sekali saat tidur.

Tanpa sadar lagi, Jihoon duduk di samping kasur Seungcheol.

"Hoshi,"

Hoshi agak bergerak. Jihoon lantas menahan nafas. Tapi ternyata ia hanya garuk-garuk kepala dan kembali tidur dengan keadaan mulut agak membuka. Jihoon menghela nafas, mungkin Hoshi memang kelelahan sampai tidurnya seperti itu. Ia jadi agak merasa bersalah karena sudah meminta begitu banyak hal pada Hoshi. Jihoon menyesal juga kenapa ia tidak berani mengakui hal-hal seperti ini langsung ke Hoshi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mau kau pulang ke dunia sihir."

Jihoon berlutut di samping kasur Seungcheol dan melipat tangannya, membenamkan kepala di antara lengannya yang hangat. Begini juga sudah nyaman, berada di samping Hoshi.

"Padahal kupikir sehari saja bersamamu cukup. Tapi ternyata hari-hari sudah terlewat dan aku belum merasa puas."

Jihoon jadi bergumam-gumam sendiri.

"Apa, Hoon?"

"Apa?"

Jihoon mengangkat wajahnya. Hoshi setengah sadar menatap ke arahnya.

Jihoon jadi merah sendiri, alisnya mengernyit kesal (entah karena alasan apa) dan ia langsung berdiri. Hoshi tidak menahannya seperti yang ada di film-film, karena nyatanya ia masih berada dalam kondisi yang sangat minim konsentrasinya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Jihoon? Maaf aku tidak dengar." kata Hoshi. Jihoon hendak pergi, tapi ia bertahan sebentar.

"Lupakan saja. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa,"

"Lalu? Kenapa ke sini?" tanya Hoshi.

Harusnya Jihoon bisa saja langsung berlalu dari kamar itu, tapi entah kenapa dua kakinya terasa berat. Ia malah berpikir-pikir kalimat apa yang tepat untuk menjawab itu. Kenapa ya ia ke sini?

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku tidak mau kau secepat itu pergi."

Jihoon merutuk mulutnya dalam hati. Ia tidak niat bilang begitu, sungguh! (Atau sebenarnya ia memang memikirkan itu, tapi tidak benar-benar ingin diungkapkan pada Hoshi, karena, yah, ia kan' _tsundere_.)

"Kalau begitu sini, tidur berdua. Dan aku tidak akan pergi."

Jihoon melotot. Berdua?

Jika yang mengajak Seungcheol, sih, ia masih cuek dan langsung saja membaringkan dirinya di kasur. Tapi ini Hoshi, lho. Hoshi yang seenaknya membangkitkan pemandu sorak di perutnya. Hoshi yang seenaknya mencium puncak kepalanya. Hoshi yang memindahkan derap kaki kuda yang berlari ke jantungnya.

Hoshi menguap. "Sini, Jihoon. Jangan diam begitu. Kau belum tidur, 'kan, sejak pulang tadi?"

"Hmm." Jihoon mengangguk-angguk, jujur.

"Ya sudah. Sini. Aku akan bercerita sesuatu tentang kebenaran."

Jihoon agak-agak tidak enak, tapi ia toh beranjak untuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil selimut, mematikan lampu utama, lalu masuk lagi ke kamar Seungcheol. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan di sebelah Hoshi—untunglah kasurnya lumayan besar. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya Hoshi menghadap ke arahnya dan memeluk Jihoon.

"Jihoon, kau itu kecil sekali ya. Padahal manusia lainnya tinggi-tinggi." bisik Hoshi.

Jihoon langsung cemberut—walaupun tak mengabaikan fakta bahwa Hoshi yang berbisik itu membuat jantungnya makin berdebar. "Begitu?"

"Iya, tapi aku rela, kok. Lucu begini. Enak dipeluk pula."

Uh. _Jleb_. Barusan serasa ratusan panah asmara menusuk hati Jihoon.

"Hmm… Hoshi, apakah di dunia sihir juga begitu? Maksudku, ketika kau menyukai seseorang, kau juga memeluknya, dan melakukan hal-hal lain?" tanya Jihoon.

"Yah, tapi di sana kita tak boleh terlalu bergantung pada orang lain. Apa yang dilakukan juga tidak boleh berlebihan. Begitulah." jelas Hoshi.

Jihoon dapat merasakan tangan Hoshi mengelus-elus rambutnya. "Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?"

"Jihoon ya. Hmmm… Galak tapi perhatian, lucu. Manis. Sebenarnya bukan termasuk tipeku, tapi entahlah. Rasa suka 'kan tak bisa direncanakan."

"Itu benar. Dan, Hoshi, kau kalau tenang begini kesannya beda ya." kata Jihoon. Hoshi tertawa saja, menampakkan mata sipitnya. Jihoon yang berada di pelukannya harus menahan nafas karena Hoshi dari sudut pandangnya terlihat begitu manis.

"Apakah itu buruk?"

Jihoon menggeleng, merapatkan selimutnya. "Tidak. Justru aku jadi tahu sisi lain dirimu."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir. Banyak teman-temanku yang kaget dengan perubahan sifatku seperti ini." ujar Hoshi. "Jadi, Jihoon, aku akan bercerita tentang situasi sebenarnya di dunia sihir."

Jihoon jadi agak-agak takut. Tapi lengan Hoshi nyaman sekali, jadi ia segera mengangguk dan menunggu Hoshi melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kuharap kau tidak kaget dengan cerita semacam ini. Jadi, sebenarnya, kami para makhluk dunia sihir itu tidak punya wujud yang benar-benar nyata." Hoshi terdiam sebentar.

"Lanjutkan," kata Jihoon. Ia heran, tapi menyimpan pertanyaannya dahulu sampai Hoshi selesai menjelaskan.

"Kami dibuat dari cahaya dan setetes embun dari gunung suci bersalju. Lalu kau tahu, di gunung itu tinggallah seorang kakek tua yang tak pernah tiada, kabarnya punya kereta besar yang ditarik oleh dua serigala raksasa berbulu keperakan. Ketika masih murni embun dan cahaya, kami dibawa dengan kereta itu ke kota mungil yang memberi kami kehidupan."

"Begitu?" tanya Jihoon. Ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya suka mendengar cerita-cerita semacam legenda seperti ini.

"Iya. Jadi dalam kota mungil itu, ada cermin raksasa yang memantulkan orang-orang dari dunia manusia. Jadi istilahnya, kami meminjam bayangan orang itu dan memproyeksikannya secara nyata ke satuan cahaya dan embun tadi."

Jihoon tidak paham, sungguh. Ia suka not balok dan teman-temannya, tapi untuk hal seperti fisika, uh, tidak terimakasih.

"Pokoknya begitu. Jadi, tubuh ini, wajah ini, tidak sepenuhnya nyata. Kesimpulannya… kau paham maksudku, Jihoon?" tanya Hoshi sembari menatapnya sejenak.

Jihoon menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak terlalu."

"Kesimpulannya adalah, ada orang di dunia manusia ini yang penampilan fisiknya sama denganku."

Adrenalin Jihoon langsung meningkat. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tapi hanya fisiknya saja, dalamnya bisa jadi sama, bisa jadi berbeda."

Jihoon tak dapat memikirkan kemungkinan jika nanti di suatu hari, ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang super mirip dengan Hoshi.

"Begitulah. Jihoon. Itu adalah cerita tentang kebenaran."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau punya ibu, ayah?" tanya Jihoon.

"Yah, setelah dari kota mungil itu, kami disebar di berbagai lokasi dan mendapatkan sebuah perlindungan protektif bernama rumah dan keluarga. Setelah itu kami diajarkan macam-macam. Begitulah."

Jihoon manggut-manggut. Jadi begitu. "Lalu apakah kau punya kelemahan?"

"Ya, jika kami terlalu lama berada di dunia manusia ini, bisa jadi sosok kami akan lenyap. Karena penyihir dan manusia sesungguhnya tidak bisa hidup dalam satu dimensi, karena kami hanyalah peminjam fisik."

Jihoon tanpa sadar memeluk Hoshi lebih erat. Ia tidak ingin Hoshi pergi.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi." kata Jihoon, dan ia bersungguh-sungguh. Hoshi tahu, ia hanya tersenyum dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk bahu Jihoon.

"Tapi kau harus membiarkanku. Toh, tetap ada kemungkinan kau bertemu denganku, dalam versi lain." bisik Hoshi.

Jihoon menolak. "Hanya Hoshi."

Hoshi mengangkat wajahnya, tapi tak melepas pelukan. "Tidak, Jihoon, dengar. Aku akan mencari Lee Jihoon-ku sendiri di dunia sihir. Dan kau harus mencari Hoshi lain yang berada dalam dunia ini. Walaupun, ya, Jihoon itu hanyalah kau seorang dan Hoshi hanyalah aku seorang. Tapi kau harus mencoba."

Jihoon tidak menjawabnya. Ia tak ingin berjanji.

"Jihoon."

Tapi Hoshi yang serius begini ternyata menakutkan juga.

"…iya, Hoshi, aku akan berusaha."

Jihoon menyurukkan kepalanya lagi ke bahu Hoshi, membiarkan penyihir itu memeluknya dalam kehangatan yang menyenangkan.

"Begitu, dong. Khawatirku 'kan jadi berkurang kalau kau begini."

Hoshi mencuri satu kecupan kecil dari puncak kepala Jihoon lagi. Jihoon mengeluh dalam hati, dari perutnya terasa ada yang menghentak-hentak. Pasti itu si pemandu sorak sialan lagi. Ia jadi berpikir, bahwa pemandu sorak itu akan hilang lagi mulai besok, jadi untuk kali ini, ia mengampuni.

"Jadi, besok kau benar-benar harus pulang?" bisik Jihoon.

"Ya, pulang." jawaban Hoshi sama kecil volumenya.

"…"

Jihoon tak dapat merasakan apa-apa. Maksudnya, ia terlalu senang dipeluk Hoshi seperti ini, tapi ia juga sedih sekali mengingat ini adalah pelukan terakhirnya dari Hoshi. Kepalanya pening, bukan karena ia belum sempat tidur, tapi karena ada sesuatu yang berputar-putar di otaknya dan membuat air mata menggenang di pelupuknya.

"Jihoon, kau menangis?"

Jihoon tak menjawab. Ia punya kebiasaan, kalau menjawab begitu, ia malah akan tambah menangis.

"Jihoon?"

Hoshi menunduk untuk menatap wajah yang lebih kecil. Jihoon sungguh berharap Hoshi tak melakukan tindakan kasih sayang yang menimbulkan adiksi. Agar ia tak pernah merasakan. Agar ia tak pernah akan merindukannya.

Jemari Hoshi yang mengusap air matanya itu sudah cukup, sungguh. Jihoon tak mengharapkan apapun lagi, kalau ini nyata. Atau mungkin ia berharap, ternyata ia telah tertidur selama lima hari dalam mimpi membuai yang menakjubkan.

"Jihoon, tidurlah. Ini hampir pagi."

"Kalau aku tidur, apakah kau akan selalu di sini?"

Hoshi tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum saja. Jihoon tahu maksudnya apa, tidur atau tidak pun, ia tetap harus melepaskan pada akhirnya. Tidak ada yang abadi, Jihoon tahu itu. Apalagi dengan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini.

"Ayo, tidur, Jihoon. Biarkan aku benar-benar mengantarmu tidur untuk malam ini."

Jihoon menurut, ia memejamkan mata walaupun masih merasakan pipinya teraliri air-air hasil kesedihannya.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih atas semuanya, Hoshi. Semuanya." bisik Jihoon, hampir terlelap. Pelukan Hoshi itu nyaman dan hangat sekali.

"Aku juga berterimakasih…"

Tapi suara Hoshi makin samar-samar di pendengarannya. Jihoon seperti dihipnotis, walaupun ia tahu jika besok Hoshi sudah pergi, tapi ia menurut saja untuk tidur. Hembusan nafas Hoshi adalah hal terakhir yang ditangkap syaraf-syarafnya sebelum ia diterbangkan ke dunia mimpi.

#-#-#

Pagi bertandang, menyemburkan berkas-berkas sinar matahari di wajah Jihoon.

Ia tak berani membuka matanya, hanya meraba-raba kasurnya karena ia sudah tidak dipeluk lagi oleh seseorang. Ketika ia sadar, ia pun berpikir, Hoshi benar-benar pergi.

Di genggamannya, ada sebatang pensil kayu yang sudah agak kusam. Jihoon menggenggamnya erat, lalu membiarkan waktu-waktu dari pagi sampai sorenya penuh dengan tangisan. Hoshi benar-benar sudah pergi, dan untuk kali ini, pemandu sorak di perutnya seolah meregang nyawa.

* * *

Empat bulan kemudian, di musim panas, tetap di kota dimana Jihoon tinggal dalam sebuah apartemen, masih bersama Seungcheol yang golongan darahnya AB—kadang seperti orang bodoh kadang pintar keterlaluan.

Jihoon mengipas bawah lehernya dengan buku berisi not balok. Ia berjalan di pedestrian, menyusuri sederet _stand_ yang menjual berbagai macam makanan dan minuman dingin di hari Minggu sekitar taman kota itu.

Tapi sayangnya, Jihoon tidak diperbolehkan minum atau makan sembarangan. Festival sebentar lagi, dan ia tidak mau suaranya jadi serak ketika beradu vokal dengan Ailee, Hansol, dan Seungcheol.

Tapi, ya, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa tenggorokannya benar-benar kering.

Seharusnya hari ini ia bisa saja istirahat di rumah, menyalakan pendingin lalu menonton televisi, sembari menjumput _pop-corn_ yang menggunung di mangkuk besar favorit Seungcheol. Atau mungkin juga menikmati kue keju kesayangannya sembari melihat perkembangan musik di abad Beethoven hidup.

Tapi, jauh dari semua itu, ia sekarang harus berjalan ke studio karena mendapat panggilan darurat dari Jisoo yang sekarang menjadi tutor vokal bersama Jihoon. (Jisoo tetap berwajah penuh kedamaian, hanya saja, kali ini ia mencoba-coba pakai _eyeliner_.)

Studio tidak begitu ramai. Jihoon masuk dan menapaki tangga untuk menuju lantai dua. Ia bertemu Jisoo beberapa saat kemudian, yang tersenyum walaupun wajahnya tampak lelah.

"Jihoon, kau bisa menggantikanku, 'kan? Selain aku sudah lelah, aku juga tidak begitu cocok dengan _pitch_ -nya yang cenderung tinggi."

Jihoon menampakkan wajah datar karena Jisoo tidak terlihat bersalah sama sekali. "Hanya satu murid, 'kan?"

"Hmmm. Aku akan membelikanmu minuman." Untung Jisoo peka.

"Jangan dingin."

"Oke,"

Jihoon melangkah masuk ke studio utama, berlawanan arah dengan Jisoo yang hendak keluar. Ia menaruh buku not baloknya di atas meja dan menghampiri satu murid yang duduk di pojok ruangan itu, melatih suaranya sendiri, membelakanginya. Sebenarnya suara murid sudah terdengar bagus, hanya saja Jihoon tidak semudah itu terkesan, jadi ia berjalan saja untuk mendekat.

"Aku Jihoon, pengganti Jisoo tadi. Sepertinya kau lebih cocok denganku."

Murid itu segera menoleh menghadap Jihoon.

Dan Jihoon tiba-tiba mundur ke belakang.

Ini dia raut dan tubuh yang ditiru Hoshi. Ini dia! Akhirnya Jihoon bertemu dengannya!—pemandu sorak di perutnya berlomba-lomba bangun dan menari-nari lagi.

Adrenalin Jihoon meningkat drastis, nafasnya terdengar agak memburu karena tak percaya. Ini dia, dan jika tak ingat murid itu adalah orang lain, bisa saja Jihoon memeluknya karena terlalu rindu—tapi ia cepat-cepat menguasai diri dan duduk, mengabaikan derap kaki kuda di jantungnya.

"Namaku Kwon Soonyoung, salam kenal, Pelatih. Dan kenapa tadi mundur saat melihatku? Apa kita saling kenal?"

Dan Jihoon harus mengutuk betapa sama ekspresi senyum Hoshi dengan orang ini.

"Tidak, kau mirip seseorang yang pernah kukenal." jawab Jihoon, sedikit cuek. Sekali lagi, ia 'kan _tsundere_.

"Ah, begitu…"

Jihoon merutuk dalam hati. "Ya sudah, kita mulai saja latihannya."

"Iya, baiklah, Pelatih Jihoon!"

Kwon Soonyoung tersenyum lebar, dan tiba-tiba Jihoon berpikir.

Bahwa ia sudah menemukan Hoshi-nya di dunia manusia ini.

 **end.**

* * *

ngaaah akhirnya end juga! wow. lama ya apdetnya? maaf yaa;(  
terimakasih buat semuanya, yang sudah baca, sudah komen, sudah favorite, aw, you're all so blessed!

AmIAlive28, Ntaekookie, Firda473, Uhee, ffubk, Naega Joy, DaeMinJae, EXOST Panda, Sonewbamin, karenwairara123, Rize-chan, A Y P, negahosh, SweetHoon, Sunbaenim, rarinpark, woozigzag, KmHzi, meanieonfire,

BSion, BakaNone, Chicken Rainbow, Devil Dobe-chan, Jung Eun Ri714, Keys13th, KingJongin, KittyJihoon, Panda Qingdao, Ryuu Sakamaki, Yang Tae Hyun-ssi, aiayanaa, arachoi, boobeepboo, dieit, egikurnia99xm, fallforceye, fvcksoo, jihooney, justsnhn, m2hyj, miss nofie, sugar day

terimakasih sekali lagi sudah membaca fanfic yang penuh kekurangan ini! Hehehe. Salam Seventeen~!


End file.
